


Art: By the lake

by Isilloth



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Morgan and Nimue, Lady of the Lake.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Nimue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Art: By the lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/qgxRSXX)


End file.
